1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for packaging a pulverulent, liquid or pasty product and for applying it onto a support. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly for applying cosmetic products such as, for example, make-up products such as mascaras or blusher, and dermatological products such as treatment creams, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional devices for applying make-up or care products include, in particular, a body which accommodates a reservoir containing the product, a cap intended for closing the reservoir and an applicator holder integral with the cap and which supports an application element (or end-piece) capable of dispensing the product with a view to applying it in the desired place. Generally speaking, the application element is adapted to the product to be applied and may be a brush, a mascara brush or a specific application end-piece made from foam, etc.
A packaging and application assembly of this type is described in applicant's FR-A-2,720,238. This assembly comprises a piston placed in the reservoir and having at least one orifice for the exit of the product, and an elastic element for providing pressure from the application element onto the piston so as to cause the product to exit via the orifice and thereby to load the product onto the application element during closure of the cap over the reservoir.
By means of tests carried out by applicant, it was observed that in this assembly, the degree of loading of the application element with product was variable from the start of use up to the end of use: the pressure exerted on the piston by the application element when the reservoir is full causes the application element being loaded with a considerable amount whereas, when the reservoir is practically empty, the application element is poorly loaded.